bdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
A.S.
A.S. is a model who is known for her exceptionally busty figure. Appearance and Personality A.S. has an exceptionally voluptuous body. She has long, brown hair, olive green eyes, and also has freckles on her face. Her most noticeable feature is her significantly large chest which has garnered the attention of every man who has had the fortune of laying their eyes on her. As a model and an exceptionally beautiful woman, A.S. wears sexy and skimpy clothing that flaunts her assets. At the beach, she wears extremely tight bikinis that can barely hold her giant chest, as well as bikini bottoms that accentuate her fine ass. She sometimes also wears a skimpy tank top and a thong when she feels like it, which only serves to arouse the men around her even more. She has been called the hottest woman alive, a goddess in human form, and the best breasts in the world, by every man who has laid eyes on her. Cup Size: 34D Measurements: 39-28-36 (99-71-91.5 cm) A.S. has a seductive and cold personality. She always gives a cold, mysterious smile whenever she models and poses. She always gives men an icy cold death stare that makes them sexually aroused and scared of her simultaneously. For the men who can't stop staring at her perfect figure, or who can't control themselves around her, A.S. gives them a brutal beatdown with her bare fists. Skills and Abilities Superhuman Strength: A.S. is ridiculously strong. In terms of physical strength, she is a monster who can easily lift 1,000 lbs, and in multiple reps, without feeling strain or tiring out. This is a weight not even the strongest men in the world could ever hope to lift. She can lift up to a ton as well. A.S. has to consciously hold back her punches or else she'll accidentally beat her male victims to death. The men she pulverizes and beats to near death theorize that her strength stems from her well endowed chest. Undoubtedly, A.S. is the physically strongest person alive and to have ever lived. Naturally Gifted Fighter: Despite having had no formal training in fighting, A.S. is a naturally gifted fighter and has ruthlessly defeated every man who has ever fought her and left them all in a world of pain. Her fighting stance consists of clenching both of her fists and holding them up against her busty chest in a peek-a-boo style while holding them around her neck. She fights like a professional boxer. Proficient Wrestler: Complementing her herculean strength is A.S.'s proficiency in wrestling. She is capable of using such moves as the Frankensteiner, the piledriver, the helicopter, the German suplex, and many other moves to destroy her opponents. There is no man who has ever defeated her in a wrestling match or fight. Natural Seductress: As a model, A.S. has natural beauty and charm that allow her to seduce any man easily. When fighting, A.S. wears a bikini or a thong that makes it impossible for her male opponents to focus on the fight instead of her body. She uses this opportunity to destroy them and knock them out cold. '''Exceptional Intelligence: '''A.S. is also exceptionally intelligent and shows high proficiency in any subject she studies. When fighting, she can calmly and quickly analyze the situation and respond to her opponent's attacks accordingly. Gallery Azsae 1.jpg|The last man to cop a feel on A.S. received two black eyes and a one way trip to the hospital. Azsae 2.jpg|A.S. warns the horny men around her not to touch her, or she'll beat them to death. Azsae 3.jpg|A man once tried to kiss A.S.'s perfect chest. Unfortunately for him, the only thing he kissed was her teeth-shattering fist. Azsae 4.jpg Azsae 5.jpg|The goddess gives an icy cold death stare, warning men not to try and cop a feel, or she'll beat them into a bloody pulp. Azsae_6.png|A.S. in her fighting stance. She clenches both of her fists and holds her arms up against her breasts with her fists resting near her neck. A.S. taking up her fighting stance is a warning to the men around her not to make her mad, or she'll mercilessly beat them up. Azsae 7.jpg Azsae 8.jpg Azsae 9.jpg|Every man who sees this goddess wants to drop a load in her but every man who tries to get inside her pants ends up with three broken ribs, gasping for life. Azsae 10.jpg|Men just want to get in bed with A.S. but the last man who tried ended up hospitalized for three months. Azsae 11.jpg|A man once tried to put his face in A.S.'s fine pussy. A.S. responded by knocking out most of his teeth. Azsae 12.jpg|The Hottest Woman Alive wears a yellow bikini top that can barely hold her large chest and a string bikini bottom that she begins to take off which turns on all of the men. Azsae 13.jpg|The Hottest Woman Alive sexually arouses men in her skimpy attire. Azsae 14.jpg Azsae 15.jpg|Men who can't keep their eyes off of A.S.'s perfect tits receive a painful black eye. Unfortunately, this is 100% of the men she encounters. Azsae 16.jpg|Men just want to make babies with this goddess but those that try are beaten black and blue beyond recognition. Azsae 17.jpg Azsae 18.jpg Azsae 19.jpg Azsae 20.jpg Azsae 21.jpg Azsae 22.jpg Azsae 23.jpg Azsae 24.jpg Azsae 25.jpg Azsae 26.jpg|The goddess puckers her lips, enticing men to try and kiss her, but those that try can no longer eat solid food after she pulverizes them. Azsae 27.jpg Azsae 28.jpg Azsae 29.jpg Azsae 30.jpg Azsae 31.jpg Azsae 32.jpg Azsae 33.jpg Azsae 34.jpg Azsae 35.jpg Azsae 36.jpg Azsae 37.jpg Azsae 38.jpg Azsae 39.jpg Azsae 40.jpg Azsae 41.jpg Azsae 42.jpg Azsae 43.jpg Azsae 44.jpg Azsae 45.jpg Azsae 46.jpg Azsae 47.jpg Azsae 48.jpg Azsae 49.jpg Azsae 50.jpg Azsae 51.jpg Azsae 52.jpg|The only men brave enough to try and cop a feel on A.S.'s perfect body are the ones who don't mind eating through a straw for the rest of their life. Azsae 53.jpg Azsae 54.jpg Azsae 55.jpg Azsae 56.jpg Azsae 57.jpg Azsae 58.jpg Azsae 59.jpg Azsae 60.jpg Azsae 61.jpg Azsae 62.jpg Azsae 63.jpg Azsae 64.jpg Azsae 65.jpg Azsae 66.jpg Azsae 67.jpg Azsae 68.jpg Azsae 69.jpg Azsae 70.jpg Azsae 71.jpg Azsae 72.jpg|Men who try to kiss this goddess without her permission receive a broken nose and swollen lip. Azsae 73.jpg Azsae 74.jpg Azsae 75.jpg Azsae 76.jpg Azsae 77.jpg Azsae 78.jpg Azsae 79.jpg Azsae 80.jpg Azsae 81.jpg Azsae 82.jpg Azsae 83.jpg Azsae 84.jpg Azsae 85.jpg Azsae 86.jpg Azsae 87.jpg Azsae 88.jpg Azsae 89.jpg|Men don't even notice A.S.'s gorgeous face because they're too distracted by her giant tits. Unfortunately for them, A.S. sends them flying with a jaw-breaking uppercut as punishment for staring. Azsae 90.png|The goddess wears nothing but a gray tank top and a black thong, showing off her perfect figure. Azsae 91.png|Men just want to tap her ass. Azsae 92.png|A.S. couldn't be any hotter even if she tried. Azsae 93.png|Men would rail A.S.'s perfect ass so hard if it weren't for the fact that she'd beat them to death if they tried. Azsae 94.png|Men want to eat her like she's eating her shaved ice. A.S. 95.jpg Azsae 96.jpg Azsae 97.jpg Azsae 98.jpg Azsae 99.jpg Azsae 100.jpg Azsae 101.jpg Azsae 102.jpg Azsae 103.jpg Azsae 104.jpg Azsae 105.jpg Azsae 106.jpg Azsae 107.jpg Azsae 108.jpg Azsae 109.jpg Category:Models Category:Fighters Category:Wrestlers Category:Women Category:Busty Women Category:Boxers